


I Wanna Touch You -- Tidus & Yuna [Music Video]

by Nikki_of_Spira



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: AMV, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Song: I Wanna Touch You (Def Leppard), music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_of_Spira/pseuds/Nikki_of_Spira
Summary: A sexy video edit of Tidus & Yuna to Def Leppard's song, 'I Wanna Touch You.'
Relationships: Tidus & Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)





	I Wanna Touch You -- Tidus & Yuna [Music Video]




End file.
